


Double Trouble

by KylaSheaHarkins



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blood, F/M, Gore, Incest, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Twincest, Yaoi, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaSheaHarkins/pseuds/KylaSheaHarkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is kidnapped and the rescue squad arrive too late. But something strange happens with Eren’s body. Wait, who the hell is that asleep beside Eren?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of shouting and boots stomping through the corridors filled the castle that served as the Survey Corps HQ. Mikasa emerged from her room, dressed in uniform and rubbed an eye, spotting Armin running towards her breathing heavily. He reached her, and she spotted tears in his eyes, “Armin, what’s wrong?” she asked with a bit of lingering drowsiness. She and Eren had been allowed to train together last night, while he was in his titan form, under the supervision of Squad Leader Hanji and Captain Levi of course. They were trying to see how the lack of sunlight effected Eren’s titan. Armin grabbed her arms and looked down, tears streaking down his cheeks, “Mikasa, Eren’s missing. One of the new recruits was in charge of watching over the basement last night, and they found him dead this morning and Eren gone. The poor man’s throat was slit, looks like it was done while his back was turned.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she grabbed Armin’s hand and ran towards the foyer. Hanji and Levi were there with Erwin and Mike, discussing what could have happened to the titan shifter. Mikasa walked towards the group, a dark aura surrounding her and she was hiding her eyes, she didn’t want anyone to see her weak. “What happened to Eren? I hope you old fucks have a plan to get him back.”

“Watch yourself Ackerman, we’re doing the best we can”, this came from Levi. His voice was deadpan like always, but his eyes held just a hint of panic. “I’m fairly positive that this is the work of the MP’s. Nile was pretty pissed that we got to keep Eren and Annie after the whole incident in Stohess”, Erwin interrupted. Continuing, he added, “In fact, I heard talk among the MP’s about kidnapping Eren but it was among recruits so I paid no attention to it. They must have told their higher ups and got a go-ahead.”

They all looked grim, knowing that Eren was probably at the MP’s base about twelve hours away from where they were. Erwin knew that they would go to the closest location, not wanting Eren to transform if they went any further than they needed. “And then there was the note”, Mike added quietly. “What note?!”, Mikasa yelled. Hanji unfolded it and read it aloud for the rest of the squads to hear.

“Sorry we stole your little titan boy. We’re only borrowing so don’t worry, you’ll get him back eventually. Though we can’t promise he’ll be in one piece.”

Mikasa saw red, and she punched the wall closest to her, cracking the brick but scraping her knuckles and making them bleed. “If we know who has Eren then why are we not going after him!?” Erwin looked up from the floor, “We are, but we need to form a plan of attack first. It’s still a twelve hour ride from here, and they have already been there a few hours already. We need to hurry. Armin, please come with me.”

Armin’s eyes widened and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. “Y-yes sir”, Armin stuttered and followed Erwin and Mike to the head office. Erwin shouted over his shoulder, “Levi, Hanji, and Mikasa, choose our best fighters and be ready to leave in exactly one hour.” The three nodded and walked towards Levi’s office. 

Once they were all seated in Levi’s office, the Captain grabbed a pen and paper. “Alright, I know a few who would be good to take, but I want to hear who you two want to go with us. So go ahead”, he didn’t look up at them as he allowed them to think. Mikasa began first. “I believe Jean, Sasha, and Connie should accompany us. Jean is a strong fighter and Sasha and Connie know the layout of the land over that way since their village is close to the forest.” Levi nodded his head, jotting the names down. Hanji then added, “We should keep it a small group. So you, I, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Armin, and Erwin.” Levi looked up, “Why do we need the coconut and eyebrows.” Hanji replied, “because they are both smart as hell and if we get into trouble, they can get us out of it.” Levi stared at her a moment longer before getting up and sighing a ‘fine’. 

When they arrived at the foyer Armin, Erwin, and Mike were already there. It hadn’t even been thirty minutes since they parted. Mikasa went to Armin’s side and told him who they were going to bring and in turn Armin told her the plan to rescue Eren. Erwin called Jean, Sasha, and Connie over and told them of the plan. They all nodded and saluted, adding a “yes, sir” before heading off to ready the horses. 

‘Don’t worry, Eren. I’m coming. You’re going to be okay, or I’ll kill every last one of those disgusting pigs for daring to touch you’, Levi thought to himself as he mounted his horse a few minutes later. They would arrive at the MP’s base by nightfall, and they would use the darkness to their advantage. Erwin turned around and faced the small rescue squad, “Alright, we extract Eren and that’s it. We do not hurt the MP’s unless in self defense,” and blue eyes slid to meet deadpan grey ones. ‘Levi, please don’t do anything stupid’, Erwin kept to himself.

“Squad! Move out!”, Erwin shouted, and they rode off to the East.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren groaned and tried to sit up. He found himself bound to a bed, strapped down by the wrists, ankles, a strap across his waist, across his shoulders, and one across his forehead. He was completely immobile. It was pitch black, and he knew he wasn’t in the basement of the Survey Corps HQ. He yelled, and wiggled trying to free himself. Suddenly a door behind where he lay opened, but he couldn’t turn to see who had entered. He did hear multiple footsteps, so he knew it was more than one person. Once the door shut, a curtain was pulled back over a window, revealing a bright blue sky. Eren then could see the faces of his captors. They were MP’s, and he knew he was in deep shit. 

“Hey monster. Enjoy your beauty sleep?”, he was asked by one of them. The man pinched his cheek hard, leaving a bright red mark. Eren tried to turn his head to bite the man, but his head wouldn’t budge under the tightness of the strap. The group chuckled in unison. “Such spunk, I like that in young men like you”, one of them leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Eren shouted. He was met with silence, and one of the men turned around and was messing with something on a table. He heard metal clanking together and he felt his heart stop. “We’re going to do some experiments on you my little titan”, said on older man, who was grinning like a maniac. Eren’s stomach felt uneasy, only Hanji was allowed to call him ‘little titan’. He felt like he would throw up. While he was thinking of ways to escape, he felt a knife scrape up his arm. He screamed at the top of his lungs and bared his teeth. ‘My tongue! If I bite my tongue I can shift!’, but just as the thought crossed his mind, a metal ring was inserted into his mouth, gaping it open. “We can’t have you hurting yourself little titan.”

Eren screamed as they continued cutting him, peeling the skin off of him just to watch it grow back. He wasn’t given the mercy of being able to pass out, his mind kept him wide awake the entire time. He kept his eyes trained on the sky outside, watching birds and clouds float across his field of vision. ‘Captain. I’m sorry. Mikasa, Armin, you must be so worried. I’m so weak. Forgive me. I couldn’t save mom. I can’t even save myself.’ 

Hours went by, they pulled out all of his teeth, twice. They cut off his limbs, they pulled out his fingernails. His titan abilities wouldn’t allow him to bleed to death, he had to endure the pain of regenerating as well as being tortured. When it was finally dusk, the door to the room was opened, and two men entered carrying something large. “Alright little titan, this is the final experiment.” Eren almost wanted sing. Maybe they would just put him out of his misery. He couldn’t handle this torture anymore. “We’re going to saw you in half, and see if you can regenerate from there.” Eren’s eyes widened, feeling like they were going to fall out of his head. He screamed incoherent words, all falling on deaf ears. A man got on one side of him, and another on the other side. They took the long saw, and the blade began to puncture the skin. ‘CAPTAIN LEVI. PLEASE. SAVE ME. MIKASA. ARMIN. MOM. DAD. HANJI. PLEASE. SOMEONE. ANYONE. PLEASE. OH GOD IT HURTS. IT HURTS SO BAD.’ Eren’s mind screamed at him but he couldn’t move. Blood began to pour from the slit across his belly, hitting his intestines and sawing clean through. The men were covered in blood spatter, but continued their work. Finally, Eren stopped screaming after about thirty minutes of sawing. The bones cracking and finally allowing the saw to go through his spine. His eyes remained open, staring at the sky, tears staining his face. 

It was then that the door bust open, the rescue squad filing in and surrounding the men. Mikasa spotted Eren, cut in half and not breathing. She screamed, a more terrifying scream than the one Annie had let out while in titan form, and drew her swords. Everyone else stared horrified at the body before them. Even Levi was unable to move. Staring into the teal orbs of the man he had fallen in love with. Mikasa kept screaming as she ran around the room, slicing up all five men that had killed her brother. They heard the men beg her for mercy, but before they could get a full sentence out of their mouths, Mikasa had already sliced them into pieces. No one made a move to stop her from killing the men that did this to Eren. And when she was done, she ran to Eren’s head, unstrapping it and holding it up in her hands. 

“Eren No! Please! Oh my god Hanji help him! What do I need to do? Armin! Why isn’t anyone helping him?!”, Armin passed out, and Jean caught him just in time. Levi walked over to Mikasa, putting a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his body shaking, and she heard him say “There’s nothing we can do for him. Mikasa, I’m sorry. We were too late.”

Erwin had everyone help gather the two parts of Eren’s body and load them in a cart. They would take him back to HQ for a proper burial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and let me know if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

Armin and Mikasa rode their horses beside the cart. Eren’s body was covered in two sheets, and while they rode they stared straight ahead. It was a long night, but no one wanted to stop until they reached HQ. Everyone was silent, even nature seemed to sense that something was amiss; there were no sounds other than the stomping of hooves against the grassy field. They saw no animals, and the night air was still. 

Levi rode beside Hanji and Erwin. Hanji was muttering to herself about why Eren hadn’t started regenerating. “Maybe it was due to blood loss? Or maybe the combination of that plus the trauma?” Levi heard her mutter. He was straining to keep his composure. He couldn’t let anyone see his walls break, because no one knew about his feelings for Eren. He wanted to punch something then, he hadn’t even told the brat how he felt about him before he died. Levi was too stubborn about his feelings. 

Eren was always trying to help Levi. Following him around like a puppy and happy to perform whatever task Levi asked of him. Levi began to notice the little things about the shifter. How his eyes would get a hint of gold in them when the sun hit them just right. Or how he would rub his thumb over his bite mark when he was answering a question. He would sometimes whistle a tune while cleaning, and other times he would twirl some strands of hair around his finger while looking over plans with the squad. Levi began to fall in love with Eren, and he would sometimes brush against Eren just to touch him, or pat him on the head. He wanted to maintain contact with the brat, to feel the heat come off of that beautiful tan skin and warm his cold hands. But now there was no more warmth. There was no glint of gold. Just the blank look in dull colored eyes, and cold skin.

Hanji was worried, about Mikasa and Armin, but especially Levi. She had began to notice a change in the grumpy man, after they had returned from Stohess. Levi began to treat Eren better, less cold. She would notice the small touches Levi would give Eren, and when the boy stood too close she saw the very faint pink color in Levi’s cheeks. She was ecstatic, thinking the two would wind up together. She always wanted Levi to find someone that could make him happy. Eren could keep up with Levi’s mood swings and lifestyle. But today, she saw the look in Levi’s eyes as he stared at Eren’s lifeless body. She would have to keep a close watch on him.

She had told Erwin about this before leaving the MP’s location, and so Erwin had ordered the Captain to ride with he and Hanji. Levi hadn’t even protested, and that worried the commander. Usually he would at least throw in a sarcastic remark to being ordered around. He also knew about Levi developing feelings for Eren. Most of the Survey Corps knew, and they were okay with it. They knew their Captain had had a rough life, and they wanted him to find happiness. 

They were nearing HQ now, the sun just rising over the horizon. It painted the sky with streaks of pink, orange, and purple. Levi thought it was unfair, why should today be so beautiful when Eren was dead? He thought about how the brat would enjoy a sunrise like this. Teal eyes would brighten and he would smile, turn to Levi and exclaim how beautiful the day would be. 

They pulled into the castle gates, and dismounted the horses. Scouts came out to help put away equipment and horses, asking about Eren. Connie, Jean, and Sasha was put in charge of informing the others of the results of the mission. With grim faces, they went to gather everyone in the courtyard. While Erwin, Hanji, and Levi joined Mikasa and Armin at the cart that held Eren’s body. Mikasa and Levi were about to remove Eren’s top half when Armin stopped them.

“Wait!”, Armin’s eyes were wide, darting back and forth between the two piles, “Weren’t they farther away from each other?” Levi wanted this over and done with, so he quickly replied, “Well they probably shifted around while the cart bounced on the uneven ground.” Hanji then took a closer look, eyes widening. “Wait. He’s right, there’s something wrong. They’re...longer.” Erwin stepped closer to the cart and saw that the body pieces were in fact longer than when they started out. Just then, the two sheets began to shift separately. Levi and Mikasa jumped back onto the ground and stared, watching intently. They were all frozen, wondering just what the hell was under the two sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'll upload for this story, as a preview for the other five chapters I already have written out. 
> 
> If you guys want more PLEASE let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean, Connie, and Sasha joined the officers, Mikasa, and Armin. As they approached they saw that all of them were staring into the cart, eyes wide, and barely breathing. They rounded the end and froze, something, two separate somethings were moving under the sheets. They heard a groan, and Mikasa couldn’t believe her ears. “Eren!?” She reached towards the sheet where his feet were and pulled down, revealing Eren, holding a hand over his stomach where the saw had cut through him. “But if that’s Eren...then what’s under the other sheet?”, Armin asked, voice just above a whisper. As if the thing heard their question, it sat up. 

The sheet fell and revealed another...Eren? But this Eren had slightly longer hair, and, “Are those tits?!” Jean nearly tripped over his feet trying to back away. Hanji just stared wide eyed at the two Erens. Jean’s and Erwin’s eyes looked like they were going to explode from their skulls. Armin, Connie, and Sasha looked away from the naked torso that belonged to the second Eren. Mikasa reached towards the first, “Eren. It’s me, Mikasa. Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes and tears began to fall. “Mikasa? Oh my God. I thought I died. Wait, I did die. What the hell happened?” He looked to his right and saw the physical reflection of himself. His eyes darted down to the breasts of the second Eren, and he looked away blushing. “What the hell is going on?” He looked to Hanji, but she just shook her head and stared in awe. Then, the second Eren spoke. “I’m confused, why are there two of me. And why do I have breasts?” The voice was slightly higher pitched than the normal Eren, and Hanji saw the lack of an Adam’s apple in ‘her’ throat. 

The female Eren lifted the sheet and looked down. A blush spread across her cheeks, and normal Eren leaned over to look as well. His entire face turning red, he turned back to Hanji, quietly waiting for an explanation. Both Erens were holding their abdomens, where the saw had pierced through the flesh. 

Finally Levi spoke. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, but it’s freezing and these two brats are naked. Let’s get them inside.” Erwin shook his head as if he were clearing his mind, “Of course, I’m sorry Eren and...Eren. You have to be freezing.” The Erens wrapped the bloody sheets around their bodies and slid off of the cart. They immediately fell onto their knees, the muscles not yet healed from the trauma they suffered. Armin helped the male Eren onto his feet, while Mikasa helped female Eren.

They got them to the basement, followed by Levi and Hanji. Erwin had reports to file, and Jean, Connie, and Sasha were allowed to go and rest. The twins were placed on the bed, and Armin and Mikasa began to find them clothes. Hanji stared at the twins, who were in turn staring at each other. This was something she had never thought about experiment wise, and scientifically it was a miracle Eren was even alive. Her mind was running circles. Levi stared at the twins as well. They both looked like the brat he had fallen in love with, but now he wondered how this experience would alter Eren’s personality. Would he be the exact same? Or would his twin pick up on qualities that he lacked?

Male Eren spoke, “Well we can’t both be called ‘Eren’, that will get confusing.”

The female looked started. Levi and Hanji glanced at one another. Female Eren then asked, “How did you do that?” and Eren shrugged. He told her it was like hearing your own voice in your head, and he heard “I don’t have a name”. Hanji ran to male Eren, and grabbed his hands. “You mean you can hear each others’ thoughts? That’s amazing! How does that work I wonder? Maybe this little accident can be helpful my little titan!” Hanji began rambling to male Eren. While the female Eren looked down at her lap, and she scooted further down the bed, grabbing the clothes Mikasa had brought her. Levi walked over to her, offering his arm for her to use as leverage to stand. He walked her over to a darker corner of the room and called Mikasa over to help her change while he had his back turned. 

As Mikasa began to help female Eren, who had to wear male Eren’s clothes, Armin began to help male Eren dress while Hanji continued to throw question after question at him. He kept looking at his twin, worry tinging his teal eyes, while the girl had her back turned, avoiding his eyes. Soon though, tears began to flow from her eyes, and she decided that she didn’t want to sit back on the bed, instead she opted for the chair in the corner. Levi noticed the distress between the twins, and told Hanji to shut up for a second. She stopped and looked at him curiously, wondering why he told her to be quiet. 

“What’s the problem you two? I expect an answer.” He was standing in front of male Eren. He wasn’t that good with dealing with people crying, so he chose to ask the one who wasn’t crying. Eren glanced at his twin who still wouldn’t look at him, but was instead looking down and wiping tears away. “I asked a question Jaeger.” Eren sighed, and looked at his Captain. “She’s upset because Hanji called her an accident.” 

His female twin suddenly looked up, eyes looking betrayed, “Well excuse me! I have all these weird hormones and shit to deal with and I don’t know what the fuck to do. We were already an emotional mess when we were one person and now how are we as two people? These people know you. I’m the freak here. I’m the one who’s going to be experimented on. I’m just scared.” She began crying again, body shaking with her sobs. 

Eren, with the assistance of Armin, stood and walked to her. Dropping down on his knees he grabbed her hands and began crying with her. Not understanding why he felt like crying, but he told her between breaths, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Levi couldn’t handle all of the emotion in the room, he felt like he was suffocating. “I have to go talk to Erwin”, he said. And with that, he left the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload the other 5 chapters I have written out. Thanks everyone for the Kudos!
> 
> Ahahahahaha I cracked myself up when I wrote "Are those tits?!". Only you Jean, my beautiful stallion.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin was sitting at his desk, Mike looking out the window. He smelled Levi approach and alerted Erwin, who then heard the familiar stomp of the short man. Levi entered and sat down without being asked. “Levi, I trust you have information for me regarding Eren and, er, the other Eren?” The Captain then began to inform the two officers of all that had transpired in the basement.

Meanwhile, Eren and his twin were back on his bed, holding hands. Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji were asking them questions about what they remembered after being kidnapped. Hanji also asked them questions about their childhood, about their cadet years, and other random questions. She was curious about how their brain had split the information, or if it was all stored wholly in both. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hanji said she had one final question for them. They both stared with teal eyes, wondering why she had gotten so serious. She turned to the female Eren, “He was right earlier, we can’t call you both Eren. Do you have a name in mind?” She looked at Hanji and then back to Eren, who then spoke. “Well, my mom did tell me a name she had had in mind if I were born a girl. We could use that.” Hanji nodded and asked what the name was.

“Alyk. Alyk Jaeger.”

The girls eyes lit up. She loved the name, and for the first time since she had woken up, she smiled. Hanji had to admit that they both had beautiful smiles, and they were beautiful kids. She almost wanted to laugh, ‘Levi is going to have a time figuring this out’. Since the twins were still weak, they had dinner brought down to them. They dug in, having not eaten in nearly two days, and were allowed seconds. Levi ate in the basement with them, almost cursing his luck. ‘Two brats to watch over now. I mean, if they have the same personality has the one Eren, then it shouldn’t be that bad’, but his mind then started to wonder to missions. Wondering if he would need to protect both of them, or if both of them could turn into titans. This was all beginning to give him a headache.

The twins were silent while eating, save for when they thanked Connie when he came to take the dishes away. Levi watched them, they were staring at each other, and he figured they were using the weird mind reading thing. He cleared his throat as he walked over to them, grabbing a chair and sitting down beside the bed, “it’s rude to mind read when there’s people in the room”. They blushed and looked down, both apologizing. 

“Tomorrow if your legs work, I have permission to take you both outside. We need to build up your strength again, and Hanji wants to get to the experiments as soon as possible.” As soon as he said this, Alyk tensed up and began shaking. She was worried about getting hurt during experiments, and even though she knew Hanji was not like the men who had tortured her while she and Eren were one person, she couldn’t shake her fear.

Eren grabbed her hand and squeezed, and when her eyes met his, he mind-linked her saying ‘I promised remember?’ She smiled and nodded. “Alright”, Levi continued, “Eren I guess you’ll continue to sleep here. Alyk...I think there was another bed put in the next cell over.” Eren spoke up, “Please sir, can she sleep here with me? I don’t feel comfortable sleeping alone yet, and I know she doesn’t either.” He looked into four teal eyes. Those beautiful eyes were the same ones he had fallen in love with. How could he deny the object of his affection this small request? It was the least he could do, considering he had failed to save Eren in the first place. 

He shrugged his shoulders, walked to the door and locked it, sitting back down in the chair. “Whatever. But I’ll be watching you two myself tonight, and probably from now on. We don’t need a repeat of what happened.” They grinned at him, both saying ‘thank you’ at the same time. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and picked up his book and began reading. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you guys a secret....
> 
> Alyk is my name spelled backwards. (My name is Kyla!)
> 
> I wanted to write myself into the story because duh, Levi & Eren are my OTP but who wouldn't want to be sandwiched between those two?
> 
> Basically Alyk's personality is almost identical to mine, except I don't have to deal with titans (Unless you count my younger brothers who are 6'3 (190cm) and 6'4 (193cm) and I am a mere 5'3 (160cm).
> 
> They're LITERAL TITANS.
> 
> Ah, I'm rambling, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

Levi must have been exhausted, because he woke up sometime later, head resting on his arms which were crossed on the bed beside Eren. With Eren’s back to him, he could hear the soft breaths of the twins. He didn’t remember scooting closer to the bed, or even putting his book down. He leaned up, rubbing his face with his hand, trying to wipe away the remains of sleep. He stood, quietly, and stretched. He looked around the basement, eyes scanning for anything unfamiliar. He was mentally kicking himself, he shouldn’t have fallen asleep. 

As he stood in the mirror, straightening his cravat, he heard a whimper behind him. He turned, seeing the twins had shifted, and they were now breathing heavily, sweat decorating their foreheads. ‘Nightmare’, Levi thought to himself. He couldn’t decide if he should wake them up, or let them try and sleep through it. While he was going back and forth with his thoughts, Alyk sat straight up, staring with a vacant expression. Eren followed, and Levi thought they had woken themselves up. That’s when they began screaming.

Levi rushed over to them, grabbing each of their shoulders, hard, and shook them. He knew he was grabbing too hard, and they would probably have bruises, but they still weren’t waking up. They began kicking at him, and flailing their arms. “Oi! Eren! Alyk! It’s me, you need to calm down!”, He was shouting at them. When he couldn’t get them to respond to his words, he picked up the pillow Eren had been laying on. He grabbed the end, and swung, hitting Eren on the side of the head, and the momentum made him hit his head on Alyk’s. 

They stopped screaming, breathing heavily, and looked up at Levi. He huffed out a breath, “Finally. It’s about time you two woke up”. They looked at him confused, and he add, “You two were having a nightmare.” 

“We’re sorry, sir.” Eren said, and hung his head. “Please forgive us.”, Alyk added, not meeting the Captain’s eyes. Levi felt a tug in his chest, but ignored it. He asked if they wanted to talk about the nightmare. Alyk nodded, but Eren shook his head, “It’s horrible Captain.” Levi shook his head, and sat down in the chair, “I’ve seen more death and blood then the two of you ever have. So, since Alyk wants to talk about it, go on.” He looked at Alyk expectantly. He didn’t miss the blush that spread across her cheeks. 

“My dream was about Eren and I. We were surrounded by all these men, and they began to pull me away from Eren. It hurt so bad. But then I saw something walking towards the men that were surrounding us, but I couldn’t see who they were because the light radiating from them was so bright. The mob turned on the person, who tried fighting them off, but they covered the light. And I couldn’t see the person who was coming to save us anymore. All I could see was black hair, and the Scouting Legion cloak.” Tears began to trail down her cheeks as she continued. “I tried to get Eren to run but he wouldn’t, he said we had to save the light. But then the mob turned back to us, and I felt a horrible pain across my stomach. That’s when I woke up.”

Levi looked at Eren, who was staring at his twin. Levi asked, “Eren, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Eren looked down, contemplating. He slowly nodded his head, and Alyk reached over and grabbed his hand. When he looked up at her, she smiled at him, in an attempt to comfort him. “He’s Captain Levi, we can trust him," she said through their mind-link.

Eren sighed, and began. “My dream was really different. We were all out on the field, and I was in my titan form. I was looking for you, Captain. Alyk was in my hand, passed out I think. I was carrying her, and walking past all of these bodies. And then I found you, fighting two titans but you were hurt. I killed them, and you were screaming at me. Captain you looked scared. I reached down my hand to pick you up, and I put you next to Alyk.” Eren closed his eyes, breathing in and out trying to calm down. “And then someone landed on my neck, and began cutting me out. I couldn’t warn you two, and when my titan body fell, you two were stuck under the heat. I thought you two were dead, sir.” Eren put his head in his hand, while Alyk was holding the other, stroking the bite mark with her thumb as she watched her twin. 

Levi sat down on the edge of the bed, and he could feel both of them shaking. Though their dreams were different, they were both terrified of what had happened. He knew all too well, it’s hard to fight or run away from something that’s in your head. He reminded himself to talk to Hanji about the twins’ dreams. They seemed to have him as the star. For some reason, this thought had a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. He reached both of his hands out, taking each of their hands and they all were connected to each other. It was weird for him, holding hands, but whatever he could do to make his brats feel better, he would do it.

‘My brats, huh?’, He thought to himself. 

They looked at him, shocked that they were holding hands with their Captain. “Alright, brats. Listen, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me. I’m not good with words, but I can listen, and help if I can. Now, go back to sleep if you want. We have training tomorrow.”

With that, he let their hands drop, and returned to his chair. The twins opted for staying up, and talking to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if some characters are a little OOC. I want this to be a happy story (with some angst, bc I'm a slut for angst tbqh)
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Levi waited until the sun began to break on the horizon, before he made the twins get dressed for training. They stumbled a bit, but they were able to stand on their own. Since they were doing strength training, they wouldn’t need the full uniform with the belts. They were allowed to wear loose fitting pants, and tank tops. The boots still had to be worn though. Hanji visited for a little, handing Alyk a couple of bras. The girl blushed and wouldn’t look Eren or Levi in the eye when she turned around to change. It was fabric that was held together with elastic, and covered the entire breast area. It was good for training and missions, because it held the breasts in place.* Levi allowed them to walk to the dining hall alone, while he went to change into the clothing he wore for training. 

The twins held hands as they walked to the dining hall. When they walked in, it was almost full. Armin and Mikasa walked over to greet them, and walked with them to get their plates. The four sat down, and were joined by Jean, Krista, Ymir, Connie, and Sasha. The twins were thrown question after question, and they tried to answer as best they could, while also trying to eat. Armin and Mikasa noticed how the twins were sitting so close that their thighs touched. No matter who they spoke to, they were always touching. Mikasa looked at Armin with a questioning look, and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

Levi had joined the veterans a few tables over. Erwin, Hanji, and Mike were talking among themselves, staring at the twins. Levi sat down, and tucked into his food, listening to Hanji ramble. Something about the twins behaviors were odd, even for natural born twins. After a couple of minutes, Erwin turned to Levi and asked how the twins had slept. Levi reported about what had happened the night before, and told Hanji about the nightmares the twins had. He left out the part about he and the twins holding hands and his little heart-to-heart with them, he didn’t need shitty glasses getting brain damage from getting so excited. 

Hanji didn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes would occasionally slide to where the twins sat. 

After everyone was finished eating, and the dining hall cleaned, everyone went outside for training. It was cold, but the sun was shining, promising a warm day. Levi led the twins to a small courtyard, accompanied by Hanji. They wanted to build up the twin’s strength before they were let loose to train with the other cadets. 

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Levi asked, stretching his arms. 

The twins gulped and looked at one another, and then back to their captain. Eren had never been allowed to train with Captain Levi before, and it terrified him. “He’s not going to go easy on us. I bet he wants to knock out at least one tooth from each of us to see if we can both regenerate it.” Alyk’s eyes widened as she turned to Eren, hearing his thoughts projected at her. She nodded her head only a little, where Eren could see. “Yeah. But we have no choice. Let’s just get it over with, I’ll go first.”

“Oi, we don’t have all day brats.”

Hanji sat silently watching, she had a feeling the twins were using their mind-link to talk to one another. She smiled under her hands, thinking of how strategic it was that they didn’t need words. It would be incredible if they could both turn into titans, and still keep their minds in control enough to mind-link one another. 

Alyk stepped forward, raising her fist. Levi raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had volunteered to go first. “I won’t go easy on you, now that you’re a girl Jaeger”, he said. Alyk’s cheeks reddened, even though she was a separate being from Eren, and a girl, it made her mad to think that anyone would go easy on her just because of her gender. Hanji saw the familiar glare, the same that sometimes decorated Eren’s eyes, and almost laughed. 

Levi saw the glare too, and smirked. Riling up the brats would get them in a fighting mood. “Come on, girly. Let’s see what you’ve got.” At that last remark, which made Eren hang his mouth open, Alyk lunged at Levi. A growl formed in her throat, and she threw two fast jabs, aiming for Levi’s ribs and face. He blocked easily.

The Captain took this chance to swipe his leg, hitting the back of Alyk’s knee, which knocked her to the ground. When he went to punch her, she rolled away, getting up quickly. Levi was impressed, thinking she had retained some of Eren’s training in her head. He hoped that Eren retained that information as well. She ran towards him, going for his left side, but quickly changing sides and almost hitting his ribs on the right side. ‘Almost got me, brat.’

He swung, his fist connecting with her cheek. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily, blood beginning to pool onto the ground from her mouth. He walked over to Alyk, and when she tried to get up, he kicked her square in the jaw. The force rolled her onto her back, and she began coughing up blood. As Levi stood over her, she glared at him. He saw a glint of gold, as the sun hit her eyes, and he stilled. The life in those eyes, the beauty had him breathless. 

When the Captain stopped, she rolled over and stood, wiping blood from her mouth. She spit, and a tooth fell out. She nearly jumped when she heard Hanji squeal with delight. The mad scientist ran over to the tooth, collecting it in a cloth she had with her. Levi looked at her, disgust clear on his face. “It’s a tooth shitty glasses, calm down. Alright, Alyk you’re done. You’re turn Eren.”

Eren swallowed hard, and nodded. 

“Alright, Jaeger. You should have more skill than Alyk, unless she got all the fighting skills when you two were split.” Levi knew that was a sensitive spot to hit, and he saw the hurt flash across Eren’s eyes for only a split second. It was replaced by the glare his twin had worn only minutes earlier, but accompanied with a smirk. Eren wasn’t stupid enough to think he could beat his Captain, but he would try to last longer than Alyk. 

The fight went pretty much the same. Ending with Eren getting a tooth knocked out, and Hanji collecting it. The twins were bruised and bloody, and Levi almost felt bad that he didn’t hold back his punches and kicks a little. But he knew that the twins had to build up their strength, and they had no time to treat them like little kids. He fought the twins in turns until lunch, and when they were done eating, they went back to training. This time, he wanted them both to attack him at the same time. 

They both charged him, Alyk sliding to kick his legs out from under him, while Eren jumped to the side to try and jab the Captain’s ribs. They both failed, and ended up on their asses within minutes. The day wore on, and when sunset came, Levi told them they were done for the day. The twins huffed, and trudged to the dining hall to eat dinner. After they had eaten, they were allowed to go and bathe. Alyk was allowed to go with Mikasa, and Eren with Armin. After being brought back down to the basement, they were soon joined by Levi, who’s hair was still wet from his shower. 

The twins stared, mesmerized by the beauty of their Captain. ‘Our protector’, they both thought at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Levi noticed the blush on their faces, and felt his own face flush under their stare. “Alright brats, into bed. We’ll be doing another round of training tomorrow. Probably for the next couple of months actually, and then when I and Hanji think you’re ready, we’ll have you two back to training with the ODM gear.” 

The twins nodded with a ‘yes, sir’ and got under the blankets. Levi didn’t even think about separating them, convincing himself how it was easier to keep on eye on both of them this way anyway. The twins fell asleep quickly, embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Basically a sports bra.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi and Hanji hadn’t been the only ones to notice the twins’ odd behavior. Erwin asked for a meeting two weeks after the twins had been rescued. He wanted to know the status of their recovery, and he wanted to know if the two vets could decipher the strange way the twins always seemed to want to be touching each other. Levi shrugged, stating he had no idea why, and said maybe that was just their way of feeling comforted. Hanji stated that maybe in addition to Levi’s idea, that since they used to be one being that touching helped heighten their senses a little, or maybe strengthened their mind-link ability. 

Erwin didn’t want Levi to know that he and Hanji had discussed the relationship between the three. 

“We’re going to start letting them train on ODM Gear this week”, Hanji told the Commander. He turned to her, surprised, “Already?” She nodded, stating that she believed they both held titan abilities and it was helping them heal faster. Erwin nodded, mentally thanking the Gods for that, because it would come in handy. 

Levi had a question that had been bothering him since they discovered the twins in the cart. “What did you tell the MP’s?” he asked. The Commander turned to him, sighing. This was a question he was hoping wouldn’t be asked of him, but it was Levi, who missed almost nothing. Levi raised an eyebrow, questioning the Commanders’ hesitation. 

“I told them mostly the truth. I told them we killed the MP’s in self-defense. I also told them about Eren becoming two people. I was questioned on whether we could trust having two of them working for the Scouting Legion, and I told them I trusted them both completely. I am to let them know how any and all experiments on them turn out, and their abilities and behaviors when we go out on missions. They will be sending out a squad of MP’s in about a month, to see the twins for themselves.”

This was news to Hanji and she could sense the anger emanating from her favorite little cinnamon roll. “Are you fucking kidding me Erwin?! Don’t you think you could fucking warn someone? Goddamn!” Erwin was unaffected by Levi’s outburst, having been used to it after years of working together. “I told you they will be here in a month, that is a decent warning. We’re not going to let anything happen to them Levi, the MP’s will be here for a day, stay the night, and then leave.”

Levi huffed and stood to leave, “I promised them I wouldn’t let anything happen to them ever again”, and with that the Captain left them, slamming the door. Hanji chuckled behind her hand, and Erwin smiled at her, “He’s got it bad”, they said at the same time. Of course, Erwin was wary of the MP’s coming to see the twins, and he and Hanji discussed the extra security for those days.

Levi was furious, and when he passed others in the hall, they moved out of his way. He began to walk around the castle, looking for his brats.

Meanwhile, Eren and Alyk were outside with other members of the 104th squad. The days were beginning to warm up, and they were enjoying the sunshine since they all had the day off. The twins were sitting up against the wall of the castle, sitting close enough for their thighs to touch. They hadn’t had a moment alone together for two weeks, and they were using this time to use their mind-link. “Hey Alyk, I know this is really awkward, but I think we need to discuss something”, Eren thought. She looked at him and nodded, looking back out to their friends, who had welcomed her with open arms, they were chasing each other and practicing hand-to-hand combat with wooden swords, playfully. “I think I know what you want to talk about Eren”, she added, “It’s about Levi.” 

Eren smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. They had found that if they had skin-to-skin contact, that the mind-link was at its strongest. “We love him.” He thought, simply. Alyk nodded in agreement, adding “And we love each other, right Eren?” They hadn’t delved into how much they loved each other, but they knew it was more than siblings, which they were not. 

“Do you think he would want both of us?” 

“I don’t know. But don’t get ahead of yourself Eren, we don’t even know how he feels about us.”

“I know. It’s just after I died, I feel like I need to tell him. We need to tell him.”

“I agree, but let’s wait okay?”

“Alright. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, but I want to explore our relationship a little bit more.”

“It’s weird isn’t it? We know each other because we were one, but now we’re separate beings. Related but not like siblings. We can be lovers, right?”

“I think so. I don’t see what the problem would be.”

“Hanji is going to have a heart attack if we tell her.”

“Like I said, let’s wait.”

At that, they both laughed. Eren shifted, laying his head down in Alyk’s lap. “Is it okay if I do this? Is it okay if we start acting like lovers?” Alyk nodded, “Slowly of course.” Eren sighed contently, closing his eyes, and began to hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might I add, it's kind of hard to express which "words" are said through the mind-link and which ones are said aloud. I'm sorry if it's confusing, and I'll try to go back and fix at a later time. 
> 
> Just a fair warning, most things that are 'said' by Eren and Alyk are through the mind-link. Unless they're talking to someone like Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, etc.
> 
> This is the last chapter I have written. 
> 
> Please be patient with me, I WILL update, I just don't know when.
> 
> Like I stated in Ch. 3 end notes, I don't have internet at my house, so I write out a few chapters on my laptop, and then upload when I visit my mom. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying Double Trouble so far!
> 
> Thank you, and until later!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. Please feel free to review, because I love hearing from everyone. I'm not exactly sure where I want this story to go yet, but it's building up. I update on Fanfiction.net first, always. 
> 
> Also, I don't have internet, so I write multiple chapters at my house, and then when I visit my mom I upload. Please be patient with my non-consistent updates. Thank You!


End file.
